


Giant Discovery

by Lynne_Dayle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne_Dayle/pseuds/Lynne_Dayle
Summary: Link accepts a request to find a legendary horse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because so many people seemed to enjoy the first one, here is another little glimpse into the life of our favourite Hylian.

        When the man from the Mounted Archery Range mentioned the story of the Giant Horse, Link was certain that upon investigation it would turn out to be a Lynel and not an actual horse at all. The thought of climbing those hills to reach the Taobab Grassland filled him with a sense of trepidation, but when the man inevitably asked him to go find the horse, Link had to admit that he was also curious to see if perhaps it wasn’t just a case of mistaken identity. He agreed to the request and set off at once.

        The trek to the valley was long and tiresome, Link had to fight his way through a Moblin in the trees, a couple of Bokoblins on horseback, not to mention the pack of wolves every now and then. Once he finally reached the valley and began to make his way through to the other end of it, Link discovered there wasn’t just one Lynel, there were in fact two of them. If there was one thing in this Goddess forsaken world he hated more than anything it was Lynels, as bad as the Red Maned Lynels were, the White Maned ones were worse.

        Two harrowing battles, what felt like at least a dozen fairies, and several broken weapons later Link finally stood on the farthest side of Taobab Grasslands. Tired, hungry, aching and bruised all over his body, and with nothing so far to show for his troubles Link was seriously reconsidering this whole foolish goose hunt…. or rather horse hunt when he heard the deep whinny. He stopped short, looked up from his feet, and the sight in front of him stole his breath. Even when he remembered to breath, it took Link several moments to get over the shock. The story the man at the Archery had told simply didn’t do the horse justice. The regular sized horses barely came up to her shoulders, and Link himself was barely the length of her legs. With her dark body, and the flame coloring of her mane and tail, she reminded Link vividly of the horse Ganon once rode many centuries ago. She was magnificent! And Link knew beyond a doubt that he just HAD to tame her. He also knew that it would not be an easy feat, and looking around he saw that even the tallest grass was not going to be enough cover which added an extra amount of difficulty.

        First Link put on his Sheikah Set and attempted to sneak behind the horse, it would certainly hurt if she decided to kick him, however when she did spot him she simply took off. He attempted to sneak after her a few more times before taking a moment to reassess his options. She was too fast to simply run after, just one stride from her was equal to about three of a regular horse, and chasing after a regular sized horse was a silly thing to do. He looked up at the trees. They were very tall, and climbing them without running low on stamina would be a challenge, but if he managed then perhaps he could para-glide onto her back. Nodding to himself, Link made the decision to try it. He climbed to the top of the closest tree, it was tall enough that he could hardly see the regular horses from where he stood looking down. Link jumped out, the para-glider already in hand. He drifted towards the Giant, and as he grew closer to her he thought for sure it would work. But at the last second she started and threw him before he could even land on her.

        Link winced as he got back on his feet, he watched the Giant as she ran towards the cliff wall surrounding the valley. Maybe if he tried to corner her along the rocks he could find a moment to mount. His first two attempts she simply slipped past him, the third he did manage to corner her, however she nearly ran him right over, and the fourth he did manage to mount her before she sent him flying. It was progress, which was something. There was no sense in quitting now that he’d come so far, and Link was nothing if not persistent in obtaining his goals.

        This process continued several more times. Link alternated between trying to corner her or trying to para-glide, he didn’t even notice the sun setting until he noted that the moon beginning to rise above the mountains was in fact the blood moon. The thought of having to deal with the newly reformed Lynels did not improve his already frustrated mood, so rather than deal with the monsters the night time brought Link made camp.

        The next morning as Link began to stir he heard a loud snuffling, and felt the warm breath stirring his hair, he could tell right away it was her. He held as still as he could, but chanced opening his eyes and fraction to see her muzzle inches from his face. She must have sensed the change however because a moment later she was racing away again. Link sat up and watched her, she’d stopped a few feet away, and he could tell that she was watching him closely while she pretended to graze. Now she was playing with him.

        He knew without a doubt that his next attempt was going to be a success. So for breakfast he ate plenty of energizing foods, then jumped back into the game with renewed vigor. Link chased her all the way down to the farthest wall, it took time to herd her the way he wanted her to go, he ended up doubling back several times until she was in just the right spot. When she turned to race back the other way Link made his move, he mounted her and she gave one hell of a bucking, but Link held on and tried his best to soothe her. The extra energy he gained from his meal did not last long, and for one very brief moment he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold on much longer. But after one final bone rattling jump, the Giant girl came to a stop. Link had won, and as the realization sunk in he couldn’t help the blazing smile, or the triumphant laughter. He did it! He really did it! Now all he had to do was try and navigate a path avoiding the Lynels, make his way back to the Archery Range, and the Highland Stables to register her. He would call her Nightmare, it seemed fitting.


End file.
